1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dog feeding tables and, more particularly, to a dog feeding table that incorporates the benefits associated with multiple types of materials of construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Premium materials are becoming commercially popular for animal feeds due primarily to their premium appearance. As part of this trend wooden pet feeders are gaining popularity due to their appearance in coordinating with the cupboards and cabinetry normally available in user's homes. However, the use of wood for dog feeding tables has some major disadvantages as compared to plastic feeders. These include:
The use of wood, especially on the top horizontal surfaces, absorbs saliva, moisture such as to cause rot and odors to develop. This use of paint coatings does not alleviate this.
Current wood feeder tables do not incorporate a raised ridge around the outside circumference, or a raised lip around any bowl area. This feature is important for keeping food and water on the table top and preventing spillage. To incorporate such a feature would add significant material, processing and cost.
The rate of price increases for wood has exceeded that of plastics.
And, normally the delivery of such wooden feeders requires the customer to receive a boxed, disassembled “kit” with which they are to assemble using hand tools such as screw drivers and/or piers.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a dog feeding table that provides an increased aesthetic appearance without the above mentioned disadvantages.